ShizxNat Cuando Me Miras Asi Oneshot
by Shizuru Fujino Viola
Summary: New Fanfic.. Cuando Me Miras Asi..  One-shot  ShizxNat         Cuando Me Miras Así  One-shot Shiznat          Mensaje Shizuru Fujino Viola el Vie 19 Nov 2010 - 8:27CuandoMe Miras Así, Onee-shot,  mai hime, Shiznat   Yuri,GirlxGirl Este es Un Fanfic,


New Fanfic.. Cuando Me Miras Asi.. (One-shot) ShizxNat

Cuando Me Miras Así (One-shot Shiznat)

Mensaje Shizuru Fujino Viola el Vie 19 Nov 2010 - 8:27CuandoMe Miras Así, Onee-shot, (mai hime, Shiznat) (Yuri,GirlxGirl)Estees Un Fanfic, Que Nació un 1ero de Noviembre... Mientras no podía dormir, y en mi radio sonaba, Como siempre Música En ingles de los80´s..Soy muy fan a ella asi Que, que se podría esperar de mi...Lo hago PorQue es la única Forma de No extrañarte tanto,Natsuki..PorQue como seás.. Así té amo, y así Me eh dado cuenta...Que tú Eres el amor de mi vida, Lo que la vida Me da Como Recompenza a tantas caidas..Si bien.. Sabemos Que nada Es perfecto..Pero tú Eres Justo ala medida de mi..No será s perfecta..hay que admitirlo...Puesto que yo también tengo mis Defectos y lo admito, Pero repito.. Aún asi te amo...Bueno.. Sin más.. Este es Un Regalo para tí..Mi Natsuki..Siempre seré Tuya...Shizuru-chan..

En la habitación de Shizuru, Suena Una Hermosa Canción, una melodía romantica, que envuelve y evoca Momentos mágicos, Como aquella tarde en que Conosía a La Morena de Ojos destellantes, a esa Morena que le roba el aliento...que se sonrroja con solo decir unas cuantas palabras.. que, aunque siertas..eran algo picaras.Más sin enbargo.. algo la Regresó ala realidad deel día de hoy.. 1 ero de Noviembre del 2010, Los Problemas en casaaumentaban..La Vida Se hiba, Desde que ella Cumplió 18 años..Parecía que la vida Formaba Un Complot contra ella..que era dificilmantener la Sonrriza que siempre la caracterizaba, y , más aún..que su enfermedad sabía que Pasaba por la Cabeza deNatsuki, Pero sabía que algo no andaba bien, Sabía que la Peliazulse estaba Esforzando más de lo que su cuerpo le dejaba, que estabacansada, y que, aunque le doliera.. ella tambíen le exigia Creía que estaba en lo correcto, Pues ella siempre pensóque Era su Princesa Shizuru, y que eso Significaba un "hazme caso y deja todo por mí".La Realidad Era otra, Pero la Castaña no PodíaVer más hayá de sus Problemas,Sabía que estaba mal, Pero, ala vezsentía que su vida se hiba, se esfumaba cual Espuma de Frappuccino en un día Mejor amigo, Reito, Se retiraba Por Problemas Familiares, Esto Entristecia más aún a La ojirubi,Reito, habíasido de gran apoyo, Sus platicas De sierto modo ayudaban mucho, y lahacia reír mucho, Sobretodo con esa frase de "Huy amiga, Ya no puedo ser tu psicologo,Porque ya soy tu amigo",Lo curioso de estafrase, esque, Cuando Shizuru Nesesitaba ayuda, Recurria a Reito, y,este, Cordialmente Le contestaba como lo que era, Un Psicologo deProfesión...Shizuru estaba más que Confundida, que, inclusoCuando Comenzaba a Sufrir cambios ala Adolescencia, y su madre Nodejaba de quejarse, Los Problemas a diario Por todo, Eran decir de Su hermano, Que acababa de fallecer hace Quería a Su Hermano como si Fuera su padre, Dehecho, Le lloró más que a su propío padre.-Natsuki SiempreParece Molesta..-Pensaba La Castaña, Mientras Escuchaba Laradio.-Talvéz Necesite Hablar Con ella y bueno, pues simplemente..terminar..porque estoy Ara..Ara..No lleva a nada..Talvez esta PorSimple Compromiso conmigo, Por aquello que prometío hace ya 2años-.

Mientras La Noche pasaba, Continuaba Pensando en todossus problemas, Ya que, Su enfermedad la mantenía despierta, al igualque sus Preocupaciones por Natsuki..Comenzó a Recordar Cuando Natsuki esta bien, Cuando Se siente llena de vida, y Sonrriente,Contólos días que la veía así, y , se dió cuenta, que esos días Sólopasaban Cuando Estaba Con ella...Sonrrió ala Idea Depensar,"fufufu, Si Natsuki Viviera conmigo y solo Se preocupara de Vivir felices las dos..Sería el paraiso!",Pero despúes Recordóalgo más, Recordó el Día enque Sus Ojos Sé Toparon Con La Mirada más Melancólica, Solitaría y Misteriosa, Esa Mirada que Tan solo Con verla, pareciera que por solo un momento, Los Problemas sefueran, se escaparan por una vereda de la Felicidad.Y Que al solo Rozar sus labios, Sientiera por su cuerpo corriera libremente,Energía, Pasión, Deseo, Si, Eso era, Deseo, Deseo de tenerla en su sbrazos, De Desnudar su cuerpo, y de Durar Noches Entregandosé el amor que, En su pecho no cabe, que Desborda, que es Imposible seguir Pasión que hace que el corazón de hielo de la peliazul, Por almenos unas horas, se descongele, para unirse al corazón de la Graciada Amatista, y ser una Sola Alma Entregada al amor y El Desenfreno de amar.

Esas Noches, que shizuru pasaba sin dormir. Solo pensaba que Natsuki estaba con ella, Trataba de Olvidar almenos Un poco sus Problemas, pero ala vez, los evadia, y solo esperaba la noche, para, Despues de verla, seguir En Su mundo De fantasia y Soñar, que Natsuki estaba a su ía, y se repetia, "Esto esta mal, Tengo que hacer algo"...La Castaña Sabía que Natsuki Tenía Muchos Problemas, En su trabajo tambíen los había. En su casa, en todo, Vaya, Sentía que Donde Natsuki separaba, Eran Problemas de cualquier manera.

Pero cada noche,En la Habitación de Shizuru, Todo parecía perfecto, o almenos Shizuru así lo sentía, Desde que Natsuki Olvido Una Camiseta, Con su aroma, Shizuru Duerme abrazada a ella, Imaginando el Cuerpo de la Ojiverde.


End file.
